El Don
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Corren ciertos rumores acerca de una supuesta inmortalidad, la cual poseo, por supuesto. Pero, ¿cómo ocurrió esto? Todo se remonta a mi nacimiento.


"Este fic participa en el reto "Historia de una imagen" para el foro En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".

**Disclaimer:** Nada de la serie Merlín me pertenece.

Me he inspirado en el fan art: art/Rupert-Young-Leon-299447346

* * *

**EL DON**

* * *

Ya es hora de que vaya contándoos mi historia. Muchos tenéis dudas y especuláis sobre mi supuesta inmortalidad. Bien, os quitaré la venda de los ojos.

Yo, sir Leon, caballero de Camelot y amigo íntimo de Arturo –pero más íntimo que Merlín, yo le he visto comerse mocos y rascarse el culo, a ver quién puede decir lo mismo-, debo admitir, y así disipar las sombras hacia mi persona, que soy inmortal.

Sí, como lo oís, no han sido suposiciones vuestras erradas. He intentado ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo, he esperado a que todos, bueno, menos el viejales de Merlín que sigue por ahí como un cascarrabias esperando a Arturo, estuvieran muertos. Hablando de Merlín y su obsesión por el renacimiento de Arturo, ¿os he dicho ya que su aspecto actual es el de viejo? Sí, el chico lleva cientos de años en ese aspecto, lo que conlleva que no moje el churro ni pa'trás. Claro que la culpa es suya, por tener un churro tan arrugado y, posiblemente, oxidado y fuera de funcionamiento. No sé, me resulta raro que pudiendo adquirir el aspecto de un jovencito, no tan guapo como Gwaine o yo, pero sí adorable, elija ser un viejo y, para más inri, un viejo cascarrabias que regaña a todo el que se le pone por delante.

Algo me huele mal ahí, y no es que no haya limpiado mi apartamento en días y los calcetines estén sucios.

Bueno, que me desvío de escribir mis memorias en este portátil tan guay que me he comprado. ¿Os he dicho ya lo que mola el siglo XXI? Merlín está empeñado en que el mundo ha ido a peor, pero, un mundo donde existe la pizza y la hamburguesa no puede ser malo. ¡Qué ricas que están!

En cierta forma, creo que lo que le molesta a Merlín de esta época es que un supuesto ser superior llamado Dios le haya quitado su puesto de relevancia, antes todos decían ¡Por Merlín! Y cosas así. Ahora todo es ¡Por Dios!, ¡Por el amor de Dios!, etc. Vamos, que el orgullo de Merlín está pisoteado y enterrado.

A mí eso nunca me ha importado, posiblemente dentro de otros centenares de años se pronuncie otro nombre. Quién sabe.

Bueno, yo lo sabré. Desde luego.

En fin, que lo importante aquí es mi historia, para eso estáis. Voy a intentar hacerlo resumido o, mejor, os contaré solo la parte de mi nacimiento y un poco de mi infancia. Lo demás lo dejaré para posteriores entregas si esto sale bien. ¿Qué? Tengo que ganar dinero de alguna forma. La otra alternativa era stripper, todavía no la he descartado. Soy sexy y lo sé, ¿por qué no aprovechar esta sedosa melena?

Cuando nací era un bebé precioso, nada comparable a los niños que nacen morados y que parecen extraterrestres. Yo tenía una pelusilla que volvió locas a las enfermeras. El problema fue que nací antes de que fuera el momento de nacer. Siempre he sido un adelantado a mi tiempo. Así que, como consecuencia, tuve que estar en observación por esa matrona fea de mi pueblo con una verruga en la nariz durante dos semanas. No podían sacarme de una cuna especial que era muy rara y apenas veía a mis padres.

Estando en esa cuna, la matrona, una noche, vino a darme la cena, era un puré extraño. Mientras me la daba, la verruga horrenda que tenía en la nariz se cayó en el puré y, como ésta no se dio cuenta, me obligó a comerla.

No podéis ni imaginar el asco que me dio, pero, días después, sentí como mi información genética cambiaba y mutaba en algo diferente. Debo reconocer, que con pocos días de edad, sentía miedo por lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Estaba seguro que mi belleza no había cambiado para nada, pero me sentí más valiente, una espada de madera apareció cuando tenía medio mes. Y quise lanzarme a la aventura. Pero la vieja con verruga que ya no la tenía no me dejó. Quiso mantenerme un poco más en observación.

Poco a poco fui demostrando que era distinto a los demás, que tenía algo especial, a parte de mi sedoso cabello, y fue, cuando tenía alrededor de seis años que, salvando a una joven dama de las garras de un pervertido, este intentó matarme y no pudo. La espada atravesó limpiamente mi pecho, pero no me mató, tan pronto como la sacó, mis tejidos se regeneraron.

Tuve que huir de mi aldea debido a que todos empezaron a temerme, incluso mis padres. Y, de aventura en aventura, llegué a Camelot.

Siempre manteniendo en secreto mi condición. Teniendo un don magnífico sin poderlo contar.

Siempre evitando mencionar aquella verruga fatal.

* * *

FIN


End file.
